The Meaninglessness of Words
by Gabriel of Dreams-Yume Chan
Summary: Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn’t just want his body? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks? AnsemRiku mentioned, SoraRiku, ?Riku, Rape, Angst,
1. You dont love me

Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn't just want his body?? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks?? Ansem/Riku (mentioned), Sora/Riku, ?/Riku, Rape, Angst, Romance. Yeah and Sora bastardization! I didn't really mean for that to happen it just sorta did but that's okay it makes the story interesting. I will figure out some way to make him the Sora that's caring and sweet again though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters used in this story so don't sue me!!! See I said that I don't own it! You can't sue me! Yeah no suing! Anyway someday I will force Sakura to make plushies of Sora and Riku for me but that doesn't really count.

All flames go to Sakura and Taku so that way they have some heat in their house seeing as Sakura refuses to be touched and they are currently not... AHEM... doing anything at the moment. Poor Taku!

Tears: Hey! What about me! I don't get any action either!

Anyway on with the fic please enjoy!

Tears: Grrr...

Aishiteru mo!

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

"_I love you" He'd said those words so many times trying to coax them from my own lips but he didn't understand. Words were meaningless to me. 'HE' used to tell me he loved me, that I was the world to him, but his every movement, every breath contradicted this statement. I could never bring myself to say "I love you back" to Sora, the words felt so meaningless. They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but words are nothing, you have to use emotion and actions for things to really be meaningful. _

_Maybe that's why I had stopped talking when I first came back to the island, before Sora returned. When he came back though I forced myself to speak to make him happy, but my voice sounded so warped and strangled, you don't need speak when in darkness for it reads your mind, like how HE read my mind. It's been six months and HIS name is still taboo, I can't stand him! He still haunts my dreams I wake up to see Sora's concerned face hovering over mine; he'd tell me that I was whimpering again in my sleep. I would always reply with "I'm sorry" it seems that all I do now is apologize. I'm no longer brave or strong; no I've been reduced to a thin, pale, weakling. Now I'm the kid who's everyone's younger brother, someone who needs to be protected. Sometimes I find it quite sickening but other times it's a pleasant change._

_Well I should stop writing before Sora comes over, no one knows were together. He doesn't want anybody to know at least not yet. He said the people of the island are not ready to find something like this out yet. Sometimes I think it's because he's ashamed of me, ashamed of loving me. Argh! I just hate it sometimes. I feel so worthless. _

Riku put his pen down as he heard the front door open. Sighing he dragged his seventeen year-old body to the desk to put away his journal. He loved Sora, but sometimes it seemed like Sora didn't really love him, no matter how many times he said it out loud. It had been six months since Riku returned to the island and three since Sora had, but it head been four years since they had left for their adventure. Apparently there's a time lapse in kingdom hearts and two years in the rest of the world is one year in the place where shadows dwell. This is what caused Riku to be seventeen while everyone else were just about nineteen, in fact Sora's birthday had been the day before he returned.

"I'm home!" Sora called as to be heard, he took off his shoes and entered the dark house. Riku's eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light and so they could not have any on in the house, and when he went outside he'd have to keep his eyes completely covered. In truth they didn't share the house it was Riku's parent's house before they passed away but Sora spent so many nights there that it was practically his home too.

Sora walked into the bedroom to see Riku's backside, the now younger boy was leaning over the desk trying to grab something, his tush sticking out. He was wearing a baggie light blue shirt that was two sizes too big and drooping off of one shoulder with pajama pants that went way passed his feet. His hair which when left down reached his mid back was pulled up in a ponytail. Sora drank in the sight and found that it went down strait to his groin, he was now sporting a fairly large erection. He walked over to Riku and enveloped him in a hug from the back. He felt the other boy shutter as his erection pressed up against the other's delicate body. "I want you soo bad." Sora's sultry voice came out in a whisper right by Riku's ear.

Riku could feel his heart begin to race as Sora's now painfully hard erection rubbed more against his clothed entrance. Sora slipped his hand under Riku's large shirt and found what he was looking for; he began to play with Riku's nipples making them hard. The unsuspecting boy gave a whimper, he knew what was going to happen and how he had no control over the situation. This only drove Sora into more desperation and before Riku had a chance to protest he was already pinned to the bed beneath Sora. Sora captured the silver haired tenshi's lips in a lustful kiss, forcing his tongue into the strawberry flavored cavern. Sora, had some how managed to tie the boy's hands above his head and attach them temporarily to the head board. Riku felt himself be de-clothed by Sora, and then he felt Sora's manhood push against his entrance.

"Sora... I... don't... no, stop" But the lust filled man above him did not listen to his pleas. He gave a strangled cry as Sora drove himself into his small body without any form of preparation or lubrication. Sora continued to drive in faster and harder, blood began to seep through Riku's small opening. Sora felt himself getting closer to climax and began to pump Riku's manhood along with the rhythm. "Noo! I...don't... AHHH!" Riku screamed as his seed spilled out causing his muscles to clench around Sora making his already tight body even tighter causing Sora to come inside of him, "RIKUUU!", he yelled as he reached his peak of ecstasy.

Sora collapsed out of exhaustion on top of a crying Riku. "I love you, my silver haired tenshi..." Sora said before drifting off into sleep, not even bothering to remove himself from Riku. By the time he woke up he would have another large erection. Even though Sora had once again said those three words that were supposed to mean so much he now knew that Sora was lying. He didn't love him! He was just like HIM using his body for his pleasures not caring really about his feelings. Riku cried himself to sleep the pain both to emotionally and physically draining.

Yume: well that's all for now! Sakura you better appreciate this!


	2. Nightmares

Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn't just want his body?? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks?? Ansem/Riku (mentioned), Sora/Riku, ?/Riku, Rape, Angst, Romance. Yeah and Sora bastardization! Okay ignore what I said last chapter there is no hope for Sora unless I make him drunk or possessed and I'm not really in the mood to do that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters used in this story so don't sue me!!! See I said that I don't own it! You can't sue me! Yeah no suing! Anyway someday I will force Sakura to make plushies of Sora and Riku for me but that doesn't really count.

All flames go to Sakura and Taku so that way they have some heat in their house seeing as Sakura refuses to be touched and they are currently not... AHEM... doing anything at the moment. Poor Taku!

Tears: Hey! What about me! I don't get any action either!

Anyway on with the fic please enjoy!

Tears: Grrr...

Aishiteru mo!

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

_Pushing in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder._

_The yellow eyes of the one who had claimed him so many times were the only things visible in the darkness as they gleamed with unyielding lust. Though he couldn't see anything aside from those piercing eyes he could tell what the man looked like. The image of his tall, muscular, tan form, silver strands cascading down his back was forever imprinted in his memory. But who could forget someone who taunted you so much? Who could forget someone who caused that much pain? Been the source of so much loathing?_

_Pushing in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder. _

_It never stopped, no the darkness was forever. He was forever, never halting, never ceasing in his onslaught of violation. He could sense your every fear, every desire, he turned your most trusted abilities into your greatest insecurities. He was the house at a Casino, and the house always won._

_Pushing in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder._

_A million hands roamed over his body prodding, pinching, and pulling. He tried to scream but the darkness drowned his voice choking him on its chalky existence. Suddenly everything stopped being and he was floating there but the darkness still wouldn't allow him to escape, he still caught glimpses of those yellow orbs out of the corner of his eye. But now blue ones took their place seeming so caring so full of long forgotten feelings. Things saved only for those you gave your soul to, your whole being. But they soon turned harsh all rays of compassion quickly evaporating under the veil of lust that had been present in the other eyes. They were so similar to the others that he swore he saw a flicker of yellow creep into them. The viscous cycle continued again; pushing in. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Harder._

Riku bolted up in bed. He was alone again and he allowed himself to hit the mattress trying to calm his breathing, sweat clinging in sheets to his skin. Memories of the night before and nights long before that flooded his mind. The images refused to leave him and he was forced to try and get on with the day. But how could he? The one person he had trusted, the one person he had wanted to be happy, lied to him, violated him, and left him shattered, broken; with no pieces left to even try to put back together.

He was in a definition death itself not really there but present in every day life; watching, hoping, but without a chance. He didn't know what to do, what could he do? Should he just wait for Sora to come back for more or his sickening pleasure? Should he talk to someone about it? Neither of these options seemed appealing and he was in no condition to try and start anew in a new place. He sat in bed trying to contemplate what to do, but his muddled mind only told him to get as far away from the pain as possible. To escape before he was hurt again, and so he began to pack whatever he had common sense enough to realize he needed.


	3. Of Mistakes and Good Bye's

Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn't just want his body?? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks?? Ansem/Riku (mentioned), Sora/Riku, ?/Riku, Rape, Angst, Romance. Yeah and Sora bastardization! Okay ignore what I said last chapter I'm still going to try and make him good but I don't know... I'll figure something out. All I know is that in this chapter he's nicer/nice in general.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters used in this story so don't sue me!!! See I said that I don't own it! You can't sue me! Yeah no suing! Anyway someday I will force Sakura to make plushies of Sora and Riku for me but that doesn't really count.

All flames go to Sakura and Taku so that way they have some heat in their house seeing as Sakura refuses to be touched and they are currently not... AHEM... doing anything at the moment. Poor Taku!

Tears: Hey! What about me! I don't get any action either!

Anyway on with the fic please enjoy!

Tears: Grrr...

Aishiteru mo!

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

Sora was walking home from work; he still couldn't believe he had done that to Riku! It seemed so surreal when he woke up this morning to find Riku in the state he was and then to see images in his head of what he had done the night before. He had ran out of the house being unable to face Riku. In fact he himself didn't know why he had done it. Why did he rape Riku? Why did he rape the one he claimed to be his soul mate? How could HE DO THAT!? He wanted so badly to make it up to Riku but he new that his silver-haired tenshi wouldn't listen. No Riku had been hurt too many times that way to even try to accept Sora, but that wouldn't stop Sora from trying.

Sora opened the door to Riku's home, taking off his shoes he stepped inside. The house was quite and dark like all ways but something was wrong. He couldn't say what with out investigating and so that's what he did. He began walking around the small home not bothering to check the rooms that he knew where empty. Eventually he went to the bedroom, the place where he was dreading going. He saw clothes scattered everywhere, drawers open, in a summary the whole room was in disarray.

Sora's mind was racing. _Is Riku okay? What happened? Where's Riku!?_ These thoughts ran frantically through Sora's mind. Pictures of Riku being hurt and kidnapped filled his mind. Riku' bleeding crying out for help and Ansem's cackling golden eyes enjoying the torture. _No! Riku's okay, his okay! I won't let anything happen to him!_ But these thought's held no weight and he knew he couldn't trick himself, no not without solid evidence. His knees buckled and he fell to the bed, to his shock he heard the crinkle of paper and sat up pulling a note with him.

Sora,

I shouldn't even be bothering to write a note, but I'm gone and I won't come back. I wont allow myself to be hurt anymore; not by you, not by HIM, not by anyone. Don't even bother to come after me it would just be a waste of time.

Riku.

It was a simple note but it spoke volumes of how upset Riku was. Sora fell back onto the bed. He really couldn't blame Riku, who could? The bottom line was Sora screwed up big time, no pun intended. And there was no way in hell he could ever expect Riku to even start to forgive him.

-----

Riku knowing that there was no other place in his world that he could go to decided to use the door in his and Sora's old secret hiding place so he could get to another world. A world that even Sora hadn't gone to. So making sure that the blindfold was securely wrapped around his head, he slung his bag on his shoulder and stepped through the door.

He came out in Traverse Town; luckily it was already night in this world and he could remove his blindfold without having his eyes be too hurt. He quickly purchased a Gummi ship from Cid's shop and quickly went on his way fearful of staying in a place so full of people who knew him and Sora. Using the map in the Gummi ship he selected the world he would go to. It was a quaint world, out of the way, and best of all he knew that neither he nor Sora had ever stepped on the soil there.

Yume: Well that's all for now I can't write anymore at the moment maybe I will work on another one of my ficcie's or watch T.V. or something. Please review Ja ne!


	4. Spirits and Silver Haired Bishounen

Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn't just want his body?? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks?? Ansem/Riku (mentioned), Sora/Riku, ?/Riku, Rape, Angst, Romance. Yeah and Sora bastardization! Yeah I know you're all saying "HOW THE HELL COULD HE HAVE RAPED RIKU AND NOT REALIZE IT!" but see the answer to that will eventually come, I mean Sora's not that dense, heck even Tai isn't that dense!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters used in this story so don't sue me!!! See I said that I don't own it! You can't sue me! Yeah no suing! Anyway someday I will force Sakura to make plushies of Sora and Riku for me but that doesn't really count. Oh and I also don't own the idea of having and ancient evil spirit live in your body, no that idea unfortunately belongs to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and I don't own Sephiroth, and Eikichi I partially own.

All flames go to Sakura and Taku so that way they have some heat in their house seeing as Sakura refuses to be touched and they are currently not… AHEM… doing anything at the moment. Poor Taku!

Tears: Hey! What about me! I don't get any action either!

Anyway on with the fic please enjoy!

Tears: Grrr…

Aishiteru mo!

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

It was dark, unnaturally so seeing as it was mid day. But Eikichi didn't bother to notice, no it had become normal to him. Right now all he cared about was getting home, he knew _he_ would come soon and only bad things ever happened when _he_ came. So Eikichi ran through the streets his clump of golden hair that was longer than the rest hitting the side of his head the rest of the sandy brown locks obscuring his vision. He could feel the blue-grey pendant around his neck sway with his steps. But somehow he managed to ignore all that as his feet blindly guided him home not needing sight to lead them. He ran faster as he felt the changes taking place. _No! Not now! Not till I get home! Only Sephiroth knows how to stop HIM! _Eikichi yelled at himself. But he feared he was too late as the changes became more evident and more painful. Soon he had grown a few inches his eyes turned an icy blue and his voice deepened. The boy stood at his full height throwing back his head and cackling evilly.

Riku had finally made it to the small world. It was dark and he slowly removed his blindfold opening his eyes. His eyes did not burn as they did in normal light but it took him a while to get used to the change none the less. Walking to what he assumed was the town square Riku saw a sign that said "Land of Forsaken" but it seemed to fit with the dreary place and strangely enough with his predicament. He continued to look around, the place seemed deserted, sure there was a bunch of spooky looking houses and stores but no one was out and about. This place definitely had a fitting name.

Taking his chances Riku began to explore further walking around to different places, but he found it all the same. Soon he had made a complete circle and was back at the town square. This time though he was not alone, there was a man in his twenties standing by the sign. He had long platinum hair that reached to his knees, piercing sea foam green eyes and he was extremely well built. He was wearing baggie black pants a black muscle shirt and along black leather over coat. He seemed to be scanning the area for something not yet noticing Riku.

"Um excuse me sir?" Riku question summoning his courage. When he noticed that he had caught the man's attention he continued, "Um well I'm new here and I was wondering if you knew of a place were I could stay."

Sephiroth was shocked by the boy's request. He wasn't the nicest looking person and for someone to randomly come up to him and ask for help either made them very open minded or very naïve most of the time both. But despite popular belief he would have answered the boy, heck he even would have allowed the boy to stay with him if it weren't for his current situation. No looking after a boy with a destructive, even murderous spirit inside him didn't really allow you to occupy yourself with much else. That was who he was currently looking for. His friend Eikichi had been cursed to share a body with an ancient evil spirit. And let's just say that life had become hectic for him ever since he met and decided to protect Eikichi. The boy was like a brother to him and for the most part the spirit seemed to behave when he was around so he felt as if he was making a difference in the world.

The boy was about to make another statement of some sort when Eikichi of all people came into the town square, but he didn't seem himself. Sephiroth approached whoever was in control of his friend's body. "Well I was looking all over for you! Do you realize what time it is?!"

"No Sephy I didn't" Replied a deep voice. Getting a better look at his friend he could now see that his eyes had turned blue and that he was indeed taller.

"Well we better get home," Then looking at the boy he hastily added "and we'll be having a guest so behave!"

Gaining an evil smirk the demon in angel's wings answered "but I always behave! I promise I'll play nice."

Looking skeptically over the evil spirit he quickly grabbed on of the pale wrist belonging to his friend and began walking. The boy having overheard the conversation in tow. The grin wouldn't leave the spirit, no he planned on having fun and no promise is ever kept by those that are damned.

I know its short I'm sorry! Sakura if you don't appreciate this I will hurt you! Anyway this was a hard chapter to write and I feel like it doesn't live up to the other ones even though all of those were really short too. I'm sorry about such short chapters but let's just say my life doesn't permit me to make them longer. Anyway R&R!


	5. Omen

Riku has been tortured by Ansem and now by the one he thought he loved most. Is there anyone out there who doesn't just want his body? Could someone really want him for his heart instead of his looks? Ansem/Riku (mentioned), Sora/Riku?/Riku, Rape, Angst, Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Characters used in this story so don't sue me! See I said that I don't own it! You can't sue me! Yeah no suing! Anyway someday I will force Sakura to make plushies of Sora and Riku for me but that doesn't really count. Oh and I also don't own the idea of having and ancient evil spirit live in your body, no that idea unfortunately belongs to the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh and I don't own Sephiroth, and Eikichi I partially own.

All flames go to Sakura and Taku so that way they have some heat in their house seeing as Sakura refuses to be touched and they are currently not… AHEM… doing anything at the moment. Poor Taku!

Tears: Hey! What about me! I don't get any action either!

Yume: Anyway on with the fic please enjoy!

Tears: Grrr…

Yume: Aishiteru mo! kisses tears on lips

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

Somewhere in the cold depth of darkness that claimed itself to be night he wandered, searching, hoping, reaching for something he was unsure of. He was surrounded by his presence and he couldn't shake the feeling that he needed to find something, anything, it didn't matter. But then nothing mattered anymore he was lost again in the shadows the darkness that knew him, knew his soul and he couldn't help but love it and loathe it for that. He could speak volumes here with less than a thought and the darkness knew how to comfort him, but it also knew how to torture him endlessly. This is how it always was when his other took over, he always became stuck in this limbo of souls this place between his subconscious and his body. The only thing that could completely understand him, and he hated it. He hated it for the power it held over him for the way it made him feel loved only to hurt him with his own thoughts, and he loved it. He loved it for knowing him for giving him a place to go and think, for giving him solace.

In theory he really hated himself most of all though for allowing himself to become so dependant so hurt by this place that in truth didn't really exist anywhere but in his mind, he was a slave to himself, no to the evil spirit which he housed. And what was worse was the spirit knew it. He knew of the power he held and he was smug with that knowledge, he found it thrilling and he kept it dear to him. In a way it was the only thing the spirit loved because the boy knew for a fact that the spirit hated him and himself, that he found both of them disgusting, weak and foul. Yet he enjoyed the things in life that all people did along with things that people don't normally. He loved the pleasure of watching a friend laugh but he would be happier seeing them crying in pain and defeat. It was his chaos, the thing that made him so intricate and so overpowering. He knew too much and he loved it all even if he hated himself.

Eikichi was pulled from the dark room by his other who brought him to a place where he could see what was happening. He watched the people around him unable to affect anything. It made him feel weak, the spirit knew this also and he detested this place with all his might and the spirit who forced him there. His thoughts though were soon interrupted by the presence of someone he had not met before. It was a boy only a couple of years older than himself. He had long silver locks similar to Sephiroth's yet shorter. He walked as if unsure of himself like he didn't know what was going on and he was frightened by that lack of knowledge. Eikichi was pushed back to the darkness this time though he felt nothing and soon lost any awareness he previously had.

They came upon a house that seemed to have come from a horror movie and looked as though it would collapse if the wind blew a fraction too hard. Mold was growing on the walls that ivy didn't cover and half the steps were missing. It was a tall house almost like a manor but the grace and beauty that may have once been there was washed away by the strain of the elements over the years it had existed. They made their way to the front doors Riku managing to get his blindfold on before the door was opened and light from inside the house tried to push its way out into the world of moderate darkness. Riku stepped into the place were he would be staying trying to get an idea of what it looked like but not managing with his thick blindfold on. "Could someone show me to my room?" He asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Follow me, I'll show you where it is." The voice of the man he had met shot through his ears. He heard footsteps and cautiously began to follow them not knowing the layout of the house yet. The footsteps came to a stop in front of what he assumed to be a door, there was the creak of a door opening and the flick of a light switch. "It's not much but it should do just fine…" He heard the voice trail off slightly as if they were going to say more, he could only assume that his host had turned to him and was now looking questionably at the blindfold. "Um… what's your name kid?"

"My name's Riku and I don't appreciate being called a kid, I'm twenty… I mean I'm seventeen." Riku could feel his old self rise at the remark made by the man, but it didn't take the awkwardness of saying the age his body was instead of his actual age. "And what are the names of my hosts?" Riku asked a bit cold but less rude.

"I'm Sephiroth and the boy who I had been talking to is Eikichi… now I'm not one to pry into people's lives, well at least not too much, but mind explaining the blindfold?"

"It's a long story, but let's just leave it as I can't see in the light, it hurts my eyes." He then turned through the open doorway closing the door behind himself leaving Sephiroth to do whatever he wished. Searching he found the light switch and promptly shut the lots off. Removing the black cloth he allowed himself to adjust to the lighting and then scanned the room. To the far wall there was a window and a bed, across from the bed against the wall to the left there was a small dresser. The wall with the door held a small and old looking desk. Despite the lack of furniture the room was fairly cramped but as Sephiroth said it would do.

He made his way over to the bed throwing himself upon it as the sheets welcoming embraced him with their warmth as if they had been waiting for him. He soon fell into a deep sleep but the dreams still haunted him.

"You do know that you'll eventually have to turn back correct?"

"Yeah so? What's it to you?"

"Well if you're going to go back to wherever in Eikichi's mind you reside than you may not want to get too comfortable."

"I don't see what you're saying…"

"GET OUT OF MY CHAIR!" Sephiroth took a swing at the spirit in his friend's body but his wrist was caught just moments before it would have made contact with his face.

"Look if I really wanted to I could kill you in the blink of an eye, the only reason I allow you to live is my host seems to like you soo damn much and you don't really bother me. Anyway had you hit me it would be Eikichi feeling it not me." The spirit had a smug look as he said the words. Sephiroth simple glared at the spirit and sat down in another chair not to far away. "So what's the kid's story?"

"First off he is seventeen and doesn't take to kindly to being called a kid. Secondly I have no reason to pry into his life. And thirdly his name is Riku."

"Riku huh… that sounds familiar… strange…." The spirit gave a look of deep thought and suddenly jolted out of his position in the chair, he ran to the new kids room rushing in. He looked over the sleeping body on the bed that turned away from the light. The spirit scanned the boy's body; Long silver hair flowing onto his shoulder blades and down to his mid back, slight muscles still visible from the years before and during his time in Kingdom Hearts. _'No this cannot be! This boy cannot be here! He will be the death of us! Ansem will come for him…'_ His thoughts however were swatted away from him as an immense pain shot through his body. The clock began to sing with the strike of twelve and he was changing back.

Sephiroth had heard the yells from Riku's room and at first feared the worst but when he got there he was met with the sight of Riku holding up Eikichi back in his normal state.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked still holding the boy.

"I'll explain later lets just get him to where he can lie down and…" A groan cut Sephiroth off as Eikichi began to stir.

"Help… it hurts so much…. I can see…feel it all…. I can see his yellow eyes… please he's killing me…."

Sephiroth picked Eikichi up rushing into the younger boy's room and placing him on the bed. He quickly placed a damp cloth on his head trying to kill the fever his friend had developed. All the while Riku was in shock just repeating what the boy had said… something similar to what he had once said.

Flashback

He had just gotten back, Sora had just come back and Riku was happy with that knowledge but he couldn't help the fear rising in him as he thought of his friend, his love. What if Sora hated him? I mean he did try to kill him. What if he was thrown aside? Surely Sora would be disgusted with him right? But he had been wrong, Sora had welcomed him and even said how he had loved him.

It had been shortly after Riku moved fully back into his parents' house, everything was the same as it had been left all those years ago and he was comfortable with it that way. It was now the middle of the night and Riku had just woken up panting to see Sora's overly concerned face. "It hurts Sora… I can still feel all of it…. All he did to me…. I can still see his yellow eyes……it's like his memory is killing me." Sora had gathered him up in his arms stroking his hair and saying soothing words. They spent that day at Riku's favorite spot in the park having a picnic in hopes of helping him cope.

Remembering such a happy time with Sora brought unwanted tears to his eyes as he remembered the events that had recently happened. Slowly he closed his eyes completely darkening his already dark vision. He let himself fall into the clutches of his grief allowing himself just this once a chance for his self pity to encase him in his own misery.

Meanwhile Sephiroth was intently watching Eikichi, the cursed boy was beginning to come to again. He opened his eyes slightly; "Someone is going to die…" he then fell back into himself going to a place only the spirit and he could see. Sephiroth could only stare in shock and confusion at the boy who was a brother to him.

Yume: well that's all for now I'm pooped… sorry it takes me so long to update but I have problems

Steve: Like we didn't already know that!

Yume: glaring at Steve you are sooooo going to regret that.

Steve: Sure... whatever Yume.

Yume: GRRRR! tackles Steve and begins beating the beep out of him

Tears: Anyway R&R!


	6. Try to Sleep

**The Meaninglessness of Words**

He laid somewhere the light eluding him…. Where was he? Who was he? What had happened? He had urgency in the back of his existence… but why would he be urgent? Nothing made sense but nothing felt out of place… it felt somehow right… but why did it feel right when something was obviously wrong? Deciding he no longer cared he curled up upon himself and went back to sleep.

--------

Sephiroth was shocked, sure it wasn't the fist time he was told that someone was going to die but he had never heard it from a caring friend and he had always known who it was that was going to die. Death was a part of Sephiroth's life for a long time… being born in order to be the perfect military commander didn't leave room for much else. Deciding to remain calm and wait to figure out what Eikichi meant by his cryptic message he headed over to where the boy Riku went. He lightly knocked on the younger boy's door giving him a moment to prepare himself for the light of the hallway before deftly opening it. He had expected to see the boy maybe getting ready for bed or something but what he was met with reminded him of when he first met Eikichi. Riku was sitting on the bed hugging his knees with his head resting on his arms. Sephiroth's heart went out to the boy but he wasn't sure how to proceed, if it had been Eikichi he would have gone and hugged him, but something told him that Riku would not appreciate the gesture; at least not till they knew each other better.

"You'll get a cramp or two if you spend the whole night like that." Riku looked up at him, thankful that Sephiroth had closed the door.

"Yeah, well I don't plan on staying like this all night…" Riku replied almost testily still not moving from his position. Sephiroth walked further into the cramped room.

"Mind if I take a seat?" When Riku just shook his head Sephiroth easily strode over to the bed and sat down on the edge making sure that there was enough space between himself and Riku to not cause the boy too much discomfort. "So is there anything you want to ask about the town?" Sephiroth tried to start a conversation; he wasn't very good at this sort of thing. Riku looked up curiously at the older man before kind of shrugging slightly. "Well there isn't much to do around here as you might have seen earlier, there are a few abandoned stores that still have large stocks of food and I'm pretty sure there is an old arcade somewhere. It would probably be a better idea to get Eikichi to show you in the morning, he knows where all the fun stuff is…"

"How old is Eikichi? When I first saw him he seemed like he was my age or slightly older but then when he collapsed earlier he looked a lot younger. Why is that?"

"Uh, that's complicated; Eikichi is fifteen though he sometimes acts a lot older or younger depending on his mood."

"And what about you how old are you, Sephiroth?" Riku asked lifting his head more in curiosity.

"Ha, that's another complicated answer, lets just leave it with I'm a lot older than you probably think I am." Riku snorted at that reply.

"You can kind of say the same for me; you caught my slip up before didn't you?" Sephiroth simply nodded glad that the boy was opening up if only slightly. "Well I really should be twenty; my body is just seventeen years old."

"I see well my age and the age my body looks is a greater difference than that, and I can understand the want to tell people your true age and not the age you are physically, but in my case if I told people how old I really was they would probably look at me like I was crazy." Sephiroth explained, then looking tiredly out the window he continued, "It's late you should probably get some sleep. Oh and just to let you know it's only light out for a few hours early in the morning and even then it's fairly cloudy." With that Sephiroth got off the bed and headed to the door, he glanced back once more at Riku to find that the boy had uncurled and was now lying under the covers. Smiling fondly the older man left the room heading down the hall to own.

Before going to bed however Sephiroth stopped outside of Eikichi's room peaking in the slightly ajar door. The boy was sleeping somewhat peacefully; tossing every now and then mumbling a few incoherent words, but he didn't seem to be in the throws of a horrible nightmare so he quietly snuck away from the door feeling his old age catch up with him. He was exhausted actually, which was new for him, he was very used to feeling perfectly healthy all the time thanks to the mako flowing within him. Shrugging it off as the hectic evenings events he changed into a pair of sweats and lowered himself into his king sized bed loosing himself in the comfy cotton sheets and drifting off into slumber.

--------

He woke up with a start, from what he didn't really know but in the back of his mind he acknowledged that it must have been a dream. Looking at the neon green glow of his clock and seeing that it was four in the morning he vainly tried to fall back into the pits of darkness that would allow him rest. A nagging in his mind however wouldn't let him complete his task and he was forced to lay there with nothing to do or to get up and find something to do. Groaning he rolled out of bed, his bare feet squishing the fibers of the rug between his toes. He didn't want to get up yet! It felt like forever since the last time he had a good nights sleep. Sighing dejectedly he ran elegant fingers through his short multi-colored hair before going making his way into the kitchen to see if he could summon the energy to cook breakfast.

--------

Sora figuring Riku wouldn't dare stay on the island had gone to Traverse Town and he had met up with Leon and the gang to ask if they had seen his silver haired friend. Cid told him that Riku had bought a gummi ship but he hadn't mentioned where he was going. Sora grateful for the information had asked if there was any way to track down the gummi ship that Riku had purchased.

"Sorry kid but, there ain't any fucking way I'd allow someone to track down one of my gummis I made em specifically so such a thin wouldn't happen." The gruff man replied with his normal demeanor.

"Thanks Cid, I'll just get my own gummi ship then, see if I can figure out where he went." Sora sighed slightly disheartened but far from giving up. He would find Riku if only to try to explain what had happened that night. Sora wasn't completely sure himself but he knew for a fact that something or someone other then himself had some control over him that night. It wasn't that he had gotten drunk, but that night part of him just felt off like there had been some other presence in his head. It was so subtle the he had just dismissed it completely, but now he wished he hadn't.


End file.
